Harry's Travels
by kesie875
Summary: What if Harry Potter was raised much differently than he was in canon. With a loving family, loyal friends, and odd occurances, Harry lives a less than normal life. When he and his friends find something that they weren't supposed to, things become less normal then usual. Slash! Powerful!Harry and friends TimeTravel! Nice Dursleys!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: ****Even though it kills me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, every thing would have went way differently. Such as Harry knowing what a gun is and blowing Moldyshorts and his Deathmunchers brains out. By the way, I wrote this story when I was in the sixth grade, so if you see any mistakes please tell me.**

* * *

Harry Potter has always been a mystery to the people of Privet Drive. It just seemed like there was much more to him than what his family, the Dursleys, have told everyone. He arrived to the Dursley's home just a day after Halloween. "His family was murdered by a complete madman," his aunt said, "I just hope the poor dear isn't traumatized about the tragedy." A tragedy it was indeed. The child losing his parents before he even got the chance to know them.

For nine years everyone on Privet Drive watched him grow up to be a fun-loving and bright young boy. He's the top student in all of his classes, deemed a prodigy by everyone around him. Young Harry Potter also loved to play sports. From tennis to football he'll be there to play anytime, anywhere. He was recognized as a musical prodigy before he turned four. He now plays the violin, piano, bass, guitar, drums, and cello. Almost everyday he is asked to play an instrument in concerts and live t.v shows.

He was also a excellent cook. From the age of three he has helped his aunt prepare meals in the kitchen until he became a young professional chef. He baked and cooked for his neighbors, and he was soon recognized by chefs from all around London. You'll usually see him on cooking shows from time to time helping celebrety chefs from all across the country, and sometimes from even around the world. If there was one thing Harry loved to do the most it was cooking.

Harry was also a very fine gardener. Having won the best garden of the year awards ever since he was four says just how good of a gardener he is. His garden was even on everyday magazines and newspapers. He was even asked by the mayor to create a garden at a public park when he was barely six years old. Now the park is a great tourist attraction and he was awarded the helpful citizenship reward.

From a young age Harry Potter has had an obsession with stuffed animals. His room is filled to the brim with stuffed animals of different species of different colors. His favorite color is green and he loves nature. He also loves sweets of any kind. He is the candy shop's and bakery's favorite customer. Baking anything sweet is his specialty. One of his favorites being his Triple Chocolate Moose Cake.

Harry Potter has always been a very beautiful child. He almost has a sort of feminine look to him. Messy black hair that was darker than midnight, emerald green eyes that shone brighter than the finest jewels, and pale skin that made his hair and eyes pop out beautifully. He had long and curly eyelashes, a button nose, rosy cheeks, and pink plump lips.

He was the child parents wished for. It was rumored that he was actually an angel that fell from heaven. It seems that miracles always happen around him, which didn't help diminish the rumors at all. Once a young girl at his school fell from the highest point of the monkey bars and broke her leg. Just before the ambulance arrived Harry miraclesly healed her leg when he held her hand to comfort her.

Harry had the respect from everyone in London. There wasn't a person who didn't know about Harry Potter. What everyone didn't know is that he had a little problem at making friends at school. It seemed that all the children were extremely jealous of the star prodigy. They were jealous of his beauty, fame, and his intelligence. His cousin is seen with him at all times, becoming to be like an over-protective big brother to Harry.

This went on for a while until he finally made a friend during a soccer game. His name was Johnny, Jon for short. They became friends immediately. Jon was a handsome young man. He had dirty blonde hair, blueish-green eyes, and tanned skin from being in the sun all the time. Their relationship became so strong that Mrs. Dursley and Johny's mother, , created a marriage contract between the two of them. It was a good thing that Harry made a perfect house wife or else Jon's father would be against it ten fold.

After the contract was made the girls that had a crush on Johny at Harry's school hated him more than before. A girl named Hannah confronted him about it, but she didn't have the heart to be mean to him like she intended to. So instead of becoming rivals like everyone at school expected them to, they became very good friends. Hannah is the daughter of a priest at a nearby church, and she grew up hearing all about Harry Potter. He had everything that she always wished she could have and that made her hate him the first time she laid her eyes on him.

Hannah has blonde hair, forest green eyes, and tanned skin from playing tennis with her mom. Hannah is betrothed to a boy named David. David is the son of a bank owner and is very rich, but he isn't as rich as Harry, which was the reason of his hatred. He absolutely refused to meet Harry when Hannah suggested, but his curiosity got the best of him. When he met Harry he was completely shocked. He expected a spoiled, snobby, brat that his friends told him Harry was like. Harry wasn't any of those things at all, he was the complete opposite.

Harry was kind, smart, intelligent, and not to forget very beautiful. So instead of giving Harry the cold shoulder he decided to befriend him. David found out that they both had a few things in common. They both loved sports and they both loved sweets more than anything. David has black hair, blue almost black eyes, and pale skin from staying in front of the computer all the time.

Larry was one of David's friends and was completely mortified when he found out that he befriended Harry Potter. He was curious as to why David would want to befriend him. Larry has always been jealous of Harry's attention. From a young age Larry has held the attention of everyone around him, but when Harry Potter came into the picture all of the attention was on him and Larry hated him for that.

Larry was almost as shocked as David when he met Harry. In his mind, Harry had to be the most innocent person anyone could ever meet. Larry became Harry's friend by first befriending his cousin who then found him trustworthy enough to be around his younger relative. Larry has dark red hair, baby-blue eyes, and tanned skin from playing a lot of football. Larry is betrothed to a girl named Kasey. Kasey seemed to hate Harry the most.

Kasey was told that she was the most beautiful child ever since she was born. With her red hair that flowed down her back, golden tanned skin, and caramel eyes. Then one day her parents came home from dinner with their boss, , talking about the Dursley's young nephew being the most beautiful child they have ever seen, and ever since that day Harry Potter was all they talked about. She wouldn't believe it at first until she saw him on their first day of school.

He was the most attractive kid in the entire class. Even after Larry introduced them to each other and Harry and she became sort of friends, her jealousy still got the best of her that put a strain on their barely compatible friendship. Kasey's adopted younger sister on the other hand absolutely adored Harry. He was like a big brother to her. Unique was adopted when she was a few weeks old. Unique is African American except she has dark purple eyes and long inky black hair.

She was three years younger than everyone else, but that didn't stop her from hanging around her favorite 'big brother' just because she was six years old. She was absolutely fond of his collection of stuffed animals She goes to his house almost everyday to play with them. A purple polar bear that sit on top of Harry's dresser. Unique also loves his cooking. She enjoys his spicy food the best, but she would never turn down any of his other cooking, especially his cookies.

Even though the group had their faults they are always seen together. Harry loves each of his friends despite their difficulties from time to time. He'll cook for them and make them gifts,and even though he and Kasey have their tensions he treats her the same as everyone else hoping to be her true friend one day.

* * *

** Well, there you go people! The first chapter to Harry's It's a pretty long chapter actually. I never made a chapter this long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: ****Even though it kills me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, everything would have went way differently. Such as Harry knowing what a gun is and blowing Moldyshorts and his Deathmunchers brains out. **

**Hi, guys! Wow, just one day on fanfiction, and my story already has positive reviews. You guys make me so happy! :) Anywho, here's the second chapter.**

* * *

Our favorite prodigy is currently baking Chocolate Chip and Cinnamon Cookies for when his friends come over later in the evening. Harry gave the bowl full of dough an inquiring look before dipping his finger inside and sampling it. "Needs more cinnamon." He murmured. He added a pinch more of cinnamon,and maybe a little lemon zest to add flavor, before mixing the dough. He carefully poured a dozen star-shaped cookies on each tray, and he sprinkled a small amount of brown sugar on each one.

Harry was so busy baking that he didn't even notice his cousin looking over his shoulder. "Your not done yet?" Dudley exclaimed. Harry gave a small squeal before spinning around and hitting Dudley on the top of his head with his wooden spoon. "Ow! What was that for?" His older cousin cried.

"That's was for startling me," Harry answered, "I almost messed up the cookies." With that said he turned back around with a huff and continued with his baking. Dudley stared at his back creating a fine expression of a fish, "The cookies! You could have killed me with that death spoon of yours, and your more concerned about your cookies?"

"Yep." Was the only answer he needed. With a long-suffering sigh he stomped back into the living room mumbling about annoying cousins and their odd obsessions. "It's not a obsession," Harry called, "It's an art!" Dudley gave a snort and flicked on the television. Smiling to himself Harry placed the trays of cookies into the oven.

Untying his apron from around his waist he hung it on a kitchen hook and joined Dudley in the livingroom. "What are you watching?" Harry asked. Not taking his eyes from the screen his cousin answered, "I'm watching a documentary of haunted houses. Did you know there's a haunted house not far away from our neighborhood?"

Furrowing his brows in confusion Harry shook his head, "No, I didn't. At least not as I know of." A smile suddenly appearing on his face Dudley turned the television off and faced his younger cousin, "Maybe we should go check it out with the others." Now that was an idea that Harry didn't like at all. He didn't know what could possibly be in that haunted house that Dudley was so kin on seeing, but someone could get seriously hurt.

"I know what your thinking, and you should go ahead and het those thoughts out of that pretty little head of yours." Dudley said with that unnerving smile he usually gives off when he's about to do something devious. Deciding he rather not face another tickle torture, Harry reluctantly agreed to his older cousin's insane idea. They both were startled when the front door slammed open and a deep voice yelled at the top of its lungs, "I'M HOME!"

A huge smile made its way onto Harry's face as he jumped from his seat and greeted his future fiancée. "Jon!" he cried as gave the slightly older male a tight hug. A charming smile on his face Jon hugged back and cried back playfully, "Little Kitten!" They laughed when they heard Dudley making gagging noises back in the living room.

Kicking the door close with his foot Jon asked, "So how's my future wife, hmm?" Standing on the tip of his toes Harry pecked Jon's cheek before answering, "Better now that you're here." Again more gagging from his cousin, "Why do you two have to torture me so?" Harry shot his boyfriend an amused look, "Yes, Jon. Why do we have torture him so?"

"Oh dear Harry I don't know why," was his dramatic answer,"Maybe because we love each other sooo much." Laughing at his boyfriends antics Harry went back into the kitchen to check on his cookies. Dudley walked into the front hallway and frowned at Jon who was watching Harry's backside as he walked into the kitchen. Glaring at the shorter boy Dudley pulled his fist back and he aimed a well-rounded punch to Jon's lower area.

Jon gave a girlish squeal and fell over to his side while holding his...private area. "What was that?!" Harry called. Chuckling to himself Dudley gave an innocent, "I have no idea." Back in the kitchen Harry had a passing thought on going to check on his future husband, but the aroma of his finished cookies made him decide otherwise._ At least he isn't dead_, Harry thought.

"That hurt you know." Jon complained to Dudley as he walked into the kitchen where the cookies were being pulled out of the oven. "That's what you get for being a pervert." Dudley shot back from his seat at the table. Deciding that he didn't want to know, Harry placed the trays of cookies on top of the stove and turned the fan on to allow them to cool. "You didn't lock the front door did you?" Harry asked Dudley as he sat in between him and Jon.

"Of course not." Dudley exclaimed. "Why would I do that to our dear friends?" Giving his cousin an unamused look Harry deadpanned, "You did it to Jon barely a week ago."

"I had a reason for that!"

"HEY!"

Harry shot an amused smile at the two glaring friends before giggling and getting up to prepare the melted chocolate for his cookies. Jon checked his wrist watch wondering how long would the others arrive, "It's been almost half an hour. Where are the others?" Dudley for once agreed with Jon, "Yeah, mate. They usually get here way earlier than this."

"Will you two quit acting so spooky. You always do that when someone is only a few minutes late." Harry scolded as he tied his apron back on, and grabbed a bag of chocolate from one of the cupboards. Then right on que the front door opened, and they all heard the giggling of their female friends as they made their way to the kitchen. Harry looked up from pouring the chocolate into a bowl and into the sparkling purple eyes of his favorite little girl.

* * *

**Here you go guys! The second chapter to Harry's Travels. I know this chapter is a little short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I bet you guys can't guess who Harry's favorite little girl is. It should be obvious though. If you guess it right you get one of Harry's cookies. Review please!**

**P.S: Please remeber that I wrote this while in the sixth grade. So tell me if you don't like something, and I'll change it. Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: Dammit! I still don't own Harry Potter. I'm officially dead.**

**By the way, I'm sorry I've haven't updated for the last two days. I was busy with my French lessons, which makes my brain hurt by the way, and I couldn't add the next chapter. So to make it up to you I'll make this chapter even longer than the others. Enjoy!**

* * *

With a face splitting smile on her face Unique happily skipped to where Harry was standing with a cry of, "Harrykins!" Laughing Harry held out his arms and pulled the hyper active girl into a huge bear hug. "There's my little flower." Harry said. Unique pulled out of the hug and handed Harry a wrapped package before merrily skipping away upstairs to his room.

"Our mom wanted you to give that to your aunt." A snobbish voice said in front of him. Harry looked up and smiled at Kasey who was practically sneering at him, "Hello, Kasey." he greeted, "It's been awhile since the last time you came over." Kasey snorted, "Of course it has. I've had busy schedule this month."

"What are you talking about Kasey? You've had plenty of time to come over. You've been spending some time at my house all month." Hannah inquired. Kasey rolled her eyes and stomped into the livingroom mumbling under her breath the whole way. Hannah gave a frustrated huff before saying, "Ignore her Harry. You know how difficult she can be sometimes."

Harry, who looked a bit insulted, gave Hannah a small smile and said, "Don't worry about it Hannah. How has your weekend been?" Before Hannah could say anything Dudley interrupted her with his bark like laughter, "Please Harry, as if she would do anything remotely interesting."

"Yeah. She is just such a bore." Jon added. Hannah gave them her most heated glare before she started their daily arguing session. Harry smiled at the unsurprising scene, "They will never grow out of that will they?" he asked no one in particular. Harry threw the still arguing group another smile before turning back to the stove and pouring his chocolate into a pot of warmed cream.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, BLONDIE? THEY'RE FRECKLES, NOT ZITS! FREC- KLES!"

"BLONDIE? HOW CAN YOU CALL ME THAT WHEN YOUR A BLONDE, TOO!"

"YOU WOMEN ARE JUST SO DIMWITTED! YEASH!"

"DIMWITTED!? HAVE YOU TWO NOT SEEN YOUR IQ SCORES! YOU TWO CAN'T EVEN OUTSMART A WORM!"

_Just another normal day at the Dursley household,_ Harry thought fondly. Ever since the group started spending time at each other's house, it tended to get a bit loud in the area. There is never a quiet moment within the group. The main ones to get into a fight are mainly Dudley, Jon, Hannah, and Larry. David and Kasey are dragged into one once in a while, but that is rare since they both are remotely quiet people.

Harry completely ignored the noise behind him as he carefully poured the melted chocolate evenly onto each of the cookies. He then placed a piece of apricot on each one, and when the chocolate dried and held the apricots in place, he put all of the cookies into the cookie jar. He was hoping that there would be more left for when his aunt and uncle returned home from work, but he knew when Larry got his hands on them it would be unlikely.

Harry washed his hands with his favorite tropical fruit soap, before sampling a cookie. _It seems that I outdid myself this time,_ he thought. He gave a hum of approval and with a slight nod of his head he skipped into the living room to watch a scheduled cooking marathon. Fifteen minutes later everything was calm in the Dursley household. His friends were currently satisfied thanks to his new cookie recipe, Larry and Unique even more so.

They were all sitting around the television watching a younger Harry cook with a high class chef. Even though no one will say it out loud so not to spite Harry, he looked so cute in his little chefs hat. "No wonder this show had such a high rating that year," David whispered to Dudley. Dudley nodded and snickered at the look Jon was currently shooting them. Jon's face turned red but before he could start yet another fight there was a loud crash from upstairs.

"What the heck was that?" Hannah cried. Kasey shot her an irritated look and snapped, "Well, we won't know until we go see what it was now will we?" Sighing at Kasey's aggressiveness Harry climbed over the sofa and headed upstairs with the rest following him. "I think I heard it from my room," Harry said. Opening his door, which was painted to look like outer space, they all piled in looking for the source of their current problem.

It was proving to be more difficult than originally thought. On first glance Harry's room would have been seen as a normal boy's room. Harry's room was outer spaced themed all the way through, even inside his closet that has milky-ways painted with glow in the dark paint. The only thing that was different in his room were his own personal touches. On one side of the room there was a Science Lab that had many bubbling substances at work. He had an aquarium near his bedroom door filled with different types of tropical fish, all which were dangerous species from the darker depths of the ocean.

He has his stuffed animals on shelves all around the room whom eyes looked like they were staring straight at you, which usually creeped Harry's friends out on more than one occasion, excluding Dudley and Unique of course. The stars and planets painted on his room ceiling glowed eerily, and the black carpet seemed to sparkle different colors. 'Like the stars,' Harry had once said. It seemed that the only thing that wasn't dark were his walls, which was painted a cream color.

It was strange that a boy like Harry preferred such a dark room as this. They all searched around the room, yet they found nothing. "I didn't think that it would be this difficult to find the source of that strange noise," Harry wondered aloud. Being so distracted with their current predicament, neither of them noticed Unique exit the closet dragging a huge tome behind her.

Unique eyed the book strangely. The book was covered with a dark red leather and bound with simple light blue silk. There was nothing remotely interesting about the book, but the powerful aura coming from it was astounding. The fact that a book like this was in Harry's possession (or so she thought) was already interesting enough. Unique never considered the fact that this book could even be remotely dangerous since it was in her 'big brother's' room.

With a curious expression on her face, Unique tugged on the silk binding and opened the book. On the first page of the book was a picture of a star with six points inside a simple circle. There were also words around the picture, but Unique had no clue what kind of language it was written in. Quickly loosing interest in the picture she turned the page not noticing that the picture started to glow eerily.

* * *

**There's the third chapter folks! I never knew I had such an imagination when I was younger, and I loved the description I made of Harry's room, maybe later I'll come back and give it a more detailed description. It felt like it was missing a few things, but I think we all understood what I was getting at. I only have one more chapter to post before I have to write the rest of the story myself. That's all I have to say for now. Talk to you when I post the next chapter!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will.**

**This is last chapter that I wrote when I was in the sixth grade. Now I have to write the rest of the story myself. So I won't be able to update the story everyday like I used to. Sorry guys. Enjoy the fourth chapter!**

* * *

Unique squealed loudly as her older sister suddenly snatched the book out of her hand. "And may I ask what is this?" Kasey asked with mocking politeness. Unique gave her a small pout before answering, "It's one of Harry's books that I found on the floor." Kasey scoffed. "There is no way you found it on the floor. We searched this entire room and we haven't seen it. Maybe you took it from one of _his_ bookshelves." She said wth a sneer.

Unique shook her head rapidly, "Nuh uh! I found it on the floor in Harry's closet."

"In my closet?" Harry asked. Unique nodded her head. "But I don't put my books in my closet. They collect too much dust when I do." Everyone froze and turned their attention to the book that was held in Kasey's hand. Kasey gasped and dropped the book as if it burned her. Jon wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and shot the book an untrusting look. "Hey, Harry, is this one of your books?"

Harry slipped from under his bethroth's arm whispering under his breath as he stared attently at the book on his bedroom floor. Harry bent down, ignoring his friend's warnings, and picked up the book. After analyzing it for a few tense moments he finally answered, "No, but I do recognize it from one of the history books from the library downtown. The book was called 'THE MYSTERIES OF LONDON.' Personally I think that book was more fit to be a horror story than anything else."

"So you mean to tell us that this book could be cursed?" Hannah asked as she fingered her silver cross that was hanging around her neck.

"I don't know. There's a possibility that it could be cursed, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions." Harry said. Harry opened the book and eyed the picture of an odd looking five star symbol on the first page. _Interesting_, he thought. Turning to the next page he gave a disappointed sigh, "I can't read it!"

"WHAT!" his friends cried in shock. Harry turned to them and gave them an amused look, "I can't read it because it is wriiten in a different language. African to be more precise." His friends gave a nod in understanding. It was known all over London that Harry could speak many languages such as Chinese and Greek, but there were many languages that he didn't have the chance to learn yet. The African language being one of them.

Harry turned to Unique and said, "Unique, I might need your help with this. Do you still remember how to speak your native language?" Unique gained a thoughtful look before slowly nodding her head, "I remember some of it, but not as much as I used to. I think I can at least read between the lines to get a complete understanding of what I'm looking at."

Harry gave her a beautiful smile before asking her to try and read the intro of the book for them. Unique agreed and stared at the words for a while before reading the words in her language, which sounded more like a chant than anything else.

"What does that mean?" Larry asked.

"It's an enchantment. One that I've never heard before." Unique answered. David gave her an questioning look, "What does this enchantment do exactly?"

Unique's brows furrowed in confusion. "It has something to do with time, but I don't know what the meaning of it. It difficult to get a complete understanding of it."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "'THE MYSTERIES OF LONDON' didn't say that the intro of the book would be an enchantment. I shouldn't be surprised, though. This book has been missing for many centuries."

"Missing? How so?" Jon asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders, "It didn't say exactly how. It just went missing. From what we've seen and heard I have an inkling feeling that the book actually lost itself." Silence greeted Harry's logial theory. Hannah gazed at the object that was becoming more of a mystery (or nuisence in Kasey's case) to them all. Looking closely at the mysterious item she spotted a strange glow seeping from inside the book.

"What's that?" She asked. Everyone turned their attention to the book that was being held in Unique's shaking hands. The book began to glow brighter and brighter until it became a painfully blinding white light. Crying out in shock Unique dropped the book when it started to unleash a powerful aura. If they could look any closer they would've seen the mark from the first page of the book started to slowly form above their heads.

Outside of the bedroom windows, dark clouds started to roll in, casting terrifying lighting strikes through the air, sending shivers through the children's spines. Everyone drew in closer to each under and unconditionly closer to the almost completed mark above their heads. "What the hell is going on?" Kasey yelled over the terrified screams of her little sister and friends.

Suddenly, the floor beneath their feet disappeared, as if by magic, and they fell into the black abyss, screaming all the way down until they all passed out in fear.

* * *

**That's it guys! I probably won't be able to update for about a week or so. Maybe not even then, because I'm going to Atlanta with my mom. I'll at least try to post something during that time, but it's doubtful that the chapters will be long. So I'll see you guys until then. **

**R&R please! :)**


	5. Authors Note

** Authors Note:**

** Hey guys! Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. I just saw there was a person who was confused about my story. I'm not going to bash this person like every other person would. I'm just going to try to explain everything to her.**

** Dear reviewer,**

**I know that this story is confusing, but I'm only posting what I wrote when I was eleven years old. The only thing I can do right now is try to continue the story and try to make it understandable sometime in the future. So don't worry, it will get better. **

** Sincerely,**

** Kesie875**

**P.S.**

** On another note, this is fanfiction. We can do whatever the ham sandwich we want with another persons stuff.**

** Okay! That's all I wanted to say. Bye! :)**


End file.
